Por siempre y para siempre
by fate.izumi
Summary: Fate va a una misión, pero a su regreso Nanoha se da con la sorpresa que Fate ha caído en coma ¿Qué sucedera cuando la enforcer despierte? One-Shot, NanoFate


_**Por siempre y Para Siempre**_

_**One-Shot**_

"¿Ya llegaron?" Preguntó la instructora de combate parándose de golpe de la sala en la que se encontraba

"Sí, necesitamos al equipo médico, ¡Doctora Shamal!"

"Voy Vice-kun" Respondió la doctora con su equipo detrás

"Shamal-san… Por favor, déjame ir contigo, necesito…necesito verla…" Dijo Nanoha

"Nanoha-chan… - Shamal miró a Hayate quien sólo asintió con la cabeza – Esta bien…"

La instructora de combate sonrió plenamente y salió corriendo junto con el equipo médico

"Con cuidado, son muchos los heridos ¡Lanster! ¿Dónde esta la capitana Lanster?"

"¿Capitana…?" Dijo Nanoha quedándose estática

"¡Aquí! Denle prioridad a la Enforcer Testarossa, tiene heridas de gravedad y necesita apoyo médico ¡Ahora!" Bajaba Teana mientras en sus brazos cargaba Fate…

"¡Aquí Teana! Ponla con cuidado" Dijo Shamal

"Bien" Asintió Lanster

"Llévenla a la emergencia, tenemos que operar ¡En este momento!" Dijo Shamal seriamente

Nanoha estaba desde lejos observando todo el cuadro, ni bien vio a Fate cargada en los brazos de Teana, con su barrier Jacket completamente destrozado y heridas muy notorias, pues, su sonrisa se desvaneció, empezó a temblar y justo cuando la camilla pasó por su lado ella solo agacho la cabeza, no podía ver de nuevo a Fate en ese estado tan crítico

"Necesito conversar con la comandante Yagami" Dijo Teana a uno de los soldados

"Vamos, por aquí" Respondió el soldado

Lanster corría con la expresión más seria que tenía, parecía muy preocupada, luego mientras corría hacía la puerta pudo ver a Nanoha, su expresión cambio a una de lamento, paró en seco y se dirigió a Nanoha

"De verdad lo siento Nanoha-san… Venga con nosotros por favor, tiene que saber lo ocurrido"

Nanoha asintió y acompaño a Teana, llegaron a la oficina de Hayate, quien tampoco tenía una cara amigable

"Sargento Mayor, disculpa – Dijo Hayate – Capitana Lanster, dígame el proceso de la misión"

"Bien, verá – Dijo Teana tomando asiento siendo seguida por Nanoha – Partimos al lugar indicado por el cuartel general, la misión parecía ir bien, no teníamos problemas, pero luego se presentó un enemigo, su poder mágico era de rango SSS, la única persona que poseía el mismo rango era – Tomo aire – La Enforcer Fate Testarosssa Hallaoun, ella nos dio ordenes de evacuar, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, este mago desconocido nos dejo inconscientes a todos, lo ultimo que vi, fue una gran luz blanca, al despertar, vi a la capitana Testarossa tendida en el suelo, me acerqué a la Enforcer Testarossa y me dijo _'Estas al mando'_, yo solo presioné fuertemente su mano y ella cayó en un largo sueño, a penas podía respirar, aplicamos los primeros auxilios para mantenerla con vida, obteniendo como resultado éxito, registre la zona y vi el cuerpo del criminal ya sin vida, proseguí y di con un laboratorio escondido entre los escombros, un equipo de magos y yo entramos, chequeamos el lugar y nos dimos con la sorpresa que ése lugar, era probablemente un antiguo laboratorio, en donde se llevaba a cabo – Tragó saliva – El proyecto F, la deducción que sacamos fue, positivo, al ver los contenedores y demás no quedo duda, también ése mago posiblemente era uno de los sobrevivientes del proyecto F, y quizá el último, por que no hayamos ningún rastro de vida, hicimos unas investigaciones y nos ratificó lo que sospechábamos, en ese planeta, sólo había un habitante, ése habitante fue el contrincante de la capitana, debido a su poder mágico habían esas interferencias dimensionales, las cuales, gracias a la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Hallaoun, han sido restauradas – Miró a los ojos a Hayate – Ese es mi reporte Comandante Yagami"

"Esta bien, lo quiero escrito para esta noche" Dijo Hayate parándose de su asiento

"¡Si, señor!" Exclamó Teana poniendo su posición firme

"Gracias Teana, sin tu apoyo no hubiéramos resuelto esto" Dijo Yagami poniendo una mano en su hombro

"No me lo agradezca, la única persona que debe tener todo el crédito debería ser Fate-san – Tomo aire – Yo… sólo seguí sus ordenes, ella… - Empezó a respirar más rápido – nos protegió – Lo dijo casi en un hilo, Teana estaba empezando a llorar – Y ahora está así ¡Por favor hagan algo por ella!"

"No te preocupes, si no fuera por ti, Fate-chan ahora no estaría siendo intervenida" Dijo Yagami tratando de levantar el ánimo de Lanster, quien lloraba desconsoladamente

Por otra parte Nanoha, aún estaba estupefacta, ella mostró serenidad la mayor parte del tiempo, caminaba por el pasillo y todo el mundo la miraba, dio una vuelta, y se encontraba en el pasillo que dirigía a su habitación, iba caminando lentamente, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo la serenidad, tanto así que empezó a llorar en medio del pasillo, se tapaba la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en la pared, sus lágrimas no cesaban – "Me lo prometiste, prometiste que estarías bien"-Dijo Nanoha tratando de levantarse – "Pero no, tú como siempre, testaruda…- Se limpiaba las lágrimas – "Aún así te amo tonta…" – Termino de levantarse y caminó hasta su habitación

"Gracias por cuidar de Vivio, Zafira" Dijo Nanoha bajito para no despertar a la niña

"No hay de qué, duerme tiernamente – Dijo mirando a Vivio – Será mejor que me vaya, buenas noches Nanoha"

"Buenas noches Zafira"

El animal asintió y se fue, Nanoha borro su sonrisa y se empezó a cambiar, se acostó al lado de su hija y esta se acurrucó en ella – "_Fate-mama, te extraño_" – Dijo en sueños la niña, Nanoha contuvo sus lágrimas y acarició los cabellos de su hija, le dio un beso en la frente y cerró los ojos, para de esa manera empezar a dormir

**-Flashback-**

"Prométeme que volverás bien Fate-chan" Dijo Nanoha acomodando la corbata de la enforcer

"Claro que si Nanoha, yo volveré eso no lo dudes"

"Tonta – Dijo Nanoha haciendo un puchero – Quiero que regreses BIEN, yo sé que volverás, pero mou, te expones mucho"

"Jajaja, Nanoha tonta – Le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que la instructora se ruborice – Te lo prometo"

"Fate-chan… um, yo, em, te quiero decir algo, pero ahora no es el momento – tomo aire – Conversemos la misma noche que llegues ¿Va?"

"Claro, por que no" Terminó la enforcer, y con eso se dio la vuelta y entró vehículo aéreo

"Cuídate Fate-chan… Mi Fate-chan…"

**-Fin del flashback-**

"¡Shamal-san!" Exclamó Nanoha corriendo por el corredor

"¿Qué sucede Nanoha-chan?"

"Quería saber, sobre el estado de Fate-chan"

"Bueno ella… ella esta – Tomo aire – está en coma – Miró a Nanoha quien estaba pálida – Sus heridas van a ir sanando, pero con respecto a su estado cerebral… Esperamos tener éxito, pero… Si deseas puedes pasar a verla, aunque, te recomendaría que-"

"Ok, gracias Shamal-san, voy a entrar ahora mismo" Nanoha giró y Shamal la siguió con la mirada, era lamentable el estado de Fate, y también lo era el ver a su mejor amiga deprimida

Nanoha entró a la habitación y vio a Fate acostada en una cama con varias máquinas alrededor – Ahora dependes de esas maquinas… - Dijo Nanoha acercándose – Fate-chan… - Murmuró al sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Fate – Ni pensar que años atrás yo estaba en ese estado, y ahora lo estás tú – Nanoha extendió su mano y la paso por las mejillas de Fate – Despierta pronto Fate-chan"

"¿Sabes?, dicen que ellos te escuchan" Nanoha se volteó y se dio con la sorpresa que su amiga Hayate estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta

"Hayate-chan… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"

"Acabo de entrar, no hay de que preocuparse - Dijo la comandante caminando hacia la cama de Fate – Es una lástima verla así…"

"Uhm…"

"Comandante Hayate" Se abrió una pantalla al frente de Hayate

"¿Qué sucede Lucino?" Preguntó Yagami

"Los altos mandos quieren saber el estado de la Enforcer Fate Testarossa, también ha llegado en una nave los familiares de la enforcer"

"Esta bien Lucino, voy para allá"

"Entendido" Y de esa manera se cerró la pantalla

"Nanoha-chan – Dijo Hayate atrayendo la atención de Nanoha – Tengo que ir a informar el estado de Fate-chan, me voy con Shamal, necesito que tu seas el soporte de los Hallaoun"

"¿Yo?"

"Si Nanoha-chan – Dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo – Eres la única que nos puede ayudar – Se acomodó el abrigo – Nos vemos luego, cuida de ella… - Miro a Fate – Adios Nanoha-chan" Abrió la compuerta y de igual manera se cerró

"Fate-chan tonta, ya preocupaste a todos, vamos despierta, tu familia te necesita, Vivio te necesita, yo te-"

"¡Fate-chan!" Exclamó Lindy corriendo hacia su hija

"Buenos días Nanoha" Dijo Chrono entrando con Amy

"¿Cómo Nanoha? ¿Qué le sucedió?" Preguntaba desesperada Lindy

"Madre, tranquilízate, Nanoha nos va a explicar lo ocurrido, toma aire por favor" Dijo Chrono serenamente

"Bueno, lo que sucedió, fue que… - Nanoha les contó lo ocurrido tal y como Teana se los había explicado – Shamal y su equipo de médicos la intervinieron y bueno, ahora está aquí"

"¿Cuándo despertará?" Pregunto Lindy

"Ella – Nanoha tragó slaiva y tomo aire – no lo sabemos… - Contuvo sus lágrimas – Está en coma…"

"…"

La familia Hallaoun se había quedado muda, luego de unos segundos Lindy se lanzó a llorar, Chrono abrazaba a Amy quien lloraba y Nanoha solo miraba callada el cuadro de la familia Hallaoun conteniendo sus lágrimas, se paró le dio un abrazo a Lindy y un saludo a Chrono y salió de la habitación, llego a la suya y se acostó en la cama, mientras observaba el lugar de la cama en el que Fate dormía, observava ese lugar mientras sus lágrimas caían quedando así dormida

"Nanoha-mama, Nanoha-mama ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Eh? – Dijo Nanoha abriendo los ojos y vio a su hija que la miraba preocupada – Vivio"

"Nanoha-mama ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Vivio hizo algo malo?"

"No Vivio, tranquila – Dijo Nanoha acariciando los cabellos de su hija – Cuéntame como te fue en la escuela – Dijo sonrientemente mientras la tomaba en sus brazos - ¿Qué tal tu exámen?"

"Uhm – Asintio Vivio alegremente – Me fue muy bien Nanoha mama, mira – Saco un papel de su mochilita – Tengo A+"

"Muy bien Vivio – Nanoha abrazó a Vivio – Eres como tu Fate-mama…"

"Nanoha-mama – Atrajo la atención de Nanoha quien se deprimió de repente - ¿Cuándo volverá Fate-mama?"

"Hija… - La volvió a abrazar – Fate-mama ya está aquí"

"¿Ya llego? Mou no la he visto, Nanoha-mama vamos a buscarla"

"No Vivio – Negó con la cabeza – Ella ha caído en un largo sueño, no sabemos cuando despertará"

"¿Fate-mama está muy cansada?"

"Jejeje, sí Vivio"

"Nanoha-mama ¿Porqué Fate-mama no le vino a dar las buenas noches a Vivio?"

"Por que… - Nanoha tomo aire – Ella vino dormida"

"¿Fate-mama vino dormida? Wow me tiene que enseñar a hacer eso"

"No es muy agradable Vivio – Acarició los cabellos de su hija – Ven, vamos a almorzar"

"Wii comida"

"Pero primero toma un baño y cámbiate, el almuerzo estará listo para cuando termines de hacer eso"

"¡Uhm! – Asintió la pequeña niña de ojos bicolor – Por cierto Nanoha-mama"

"¿Si? Vivio"

"¿Podemos visitar a Fate-mama?"

"Vivio… - Oprimió sus labios – Claro, la veremos cuando termines tus deberes"

"Esta bien" Dijo la niña y se fue corriendo a bañarse

"¿Ves lo que provocas Fate-chan?" Murmuró Nanoha mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador

El día pasó lentamente, Vivio terminó sus deberes y Nanoha unos informes de unos reclutas, Vivio insistía ver a su Fate-mama y Nanoha no se negó, así que se cambiaron de ropa y fueron a visitar a la enforcer, entraron a la habitación y vieron a los Hallaoun – '_Aún no han probado bocado_' – Pensó Nanoha, a pesar que ella solo había cocinado para su hija, ya que tampoco tenía apetito

"Vivio-chan" Dijo Lindy secándose sus lágrimas

"Hola Vivio" Saludó Chrono

"Vivio has crecido" Dijo Amy

"¡Uhm! Vivio ha crecido bastante para ser tan alta como Nanoha-mama o Fate-mama" Dijo la niña alegremente

"Oh ya veo, eso esta muy bien" Dijo Amy

Nanoha miró a Lindy y a Chrono

"Disculpa Amy-san ¿Puedes quedarte con Vivio? Quisiera conversar con Chrono-kun y Lindy-san"

"Claro no hay problema, ven Vivio, le vas a contar como fue tu día en la escuela a tu Fate-mama ¿Va?"

"¡Uhm!" Asintió Vivio

Nanoha hizo una seña que atrajo la atención de Chrono y Lindy los cuales la siguieron afuera de la compuerta

"Ustedes no pueden quedarse aquí todo el día, si desean pueden hospedarse en mi habitación, la cama es muy grande, le pediré a Hayate-chan que me de una habitación más pequeña a Vivio y a mi"

"Nanoha-chan, tú como siempre tan preocupada por los demás" Dijo Lindy

"Agradecemos tu invitación, pero tenemos que declinar" Dijo Chrono sonriendo

"Pero por mi no hay inconveniente" Replicó Nanoha

"Eso lo sabemos Nanoha-chan, de verdad te lo agrademos mucho pero, ninguno de nosotros puede abandonar el cuartel, estaremos viniendo de ves en cuando, pero no tan seguido – Decía Lindy – por eso Nanoha-chan cuida mucho de ella, estoy segura que ella hubiera deseado que tú estés a su lado"

"Lindy-san… Chrono-kun…"

"No digas nada por favor Nanoha – Paró Chrono – Tenemos la plena confianza que Fate despertará, más bien, vamos a despedirnos de ella madre" Termino mirando a su madre

"Cierto Chrono-kun" Dijo la madre

"Disculpen, ya va a ser hora de la cena y ustedes no han almorzado, les parec-"

"Nanoha-chan, conociéndote, tú tampoco no lo haz hecho" Dijo Lindy sonriéndole

"No obligues a los demás a hacer cosas que tú tampoco haz hecho" Dijo Chrono

"Uhm…" Bajó la cabeza Nanoha

"Vamos, despidámonos de Fate" Dijo Chrono mientras la compuerta se abría

"Nanoha-mama, Nanoha-mama ¿Porqué Fate-mama tiene rasguños en su rostro?" Preguntó la niña inocentemente

"Pues… - '_Felizmente no haz visto las de su cuerpo_' Pensó Nanoha – Fate-mama luchó contra unos tipos malos"

"¡Oh! Deben haber sido muchos tipos malos ¡No! ¡Un ejercito!" Dijo la niña

"Jejeje – '_Solo fue uno'_ Pensó Nanoha – Vivio, despídete de tus tíos Chrono y Amy y de tu abuelita Lindy"

"¡Uhm! Vuelvan pronto" Dijo la niña abrazando a Lindy

"Lo haremos cariño, y Arf nos acompañará" Lindy miro a Nanoha quien solo asintió en traer a la familiar de Fate para que sepa sobre su estado actual

"Muy bien, será hasta la próxima, estamos en contacto Nanoha" Dijo Chrono

"Uhm" Asintió Nanoha

Luego Lindy abrazó a Nanoha y esta le respondió, se despidieron y se fueron, dejando solas a Vivio y a Nanoha, está última volteó a buscar a su hija y la vio acariciando los cabellos de su Fate-mama

"Cuando despiertes Fate-mama, Vivio te preparará unas galletas con la receta de Nanoha-mama"

Nanoha sonrió

"Vivio, despídete de Fate-mama, nos tenemos que ir"

"Uhm, adiós Fate-mama - Le dijo la niña dándole un beso en la frente – Despierta pronto"

Nanoha sonrió más plenamente la ver el cariño de su hija hacia su Fate-mama, la tomo en sus brazos y salieron de allí…

Pasaron los días las semanas y los meses, todo el mundo visitó a la enforcer, todo su escuadrón, Teana inclusive iba a llorar pidiendo perdón, Erio y Caro, los Nakajima, Hayate llevó a Arisa y a Suzuka, ¡Inclusive Lutecia la visitó!, sin embargo no despertaba, sus heridas sanaban pero ella no abría los ojos…

"Fate-chan han pasado seis meses desde que te trajeron aquí, y no despiertas, todos esos meses han sido un calvario para mí, Fate-chan yo no pude decirte nada esa noche, la verdad es que yo-"

"¡Nanoha-chan!" Exclamó una voz mientras se abría una pantalla en frente de ella

"¿Qué sucede Hayate-chan?"

"Necesito que vengas a mi oficina, quiero que estés aquí para la noticia que le daré a Teana Lanster"

"Voy para allá"

"Bien" Y así se cerró la pantalla

"Ya vuelvo Fate-chan…" Le iba dar un beso en al frente pero prefirió no hacer nada y salió de allí, llego corriendo a la oficina de Hayate, ahí estaban ella y Teana

"Bien, estamos todas – Miro a Nanoha y a Teana – Han pasado seis meses desde que la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Hallaoun ha caído en coma, por disposición de los altos mandos, a ella, se la revocado el titulo de capitana – Hayate cada vez hablaba más lento como si no quisiera decirlo – y ahora le pertenecerá a Teana Lanster, antes de hacer público esto, tenia que conversar primero con-"

"Me niego" Dijo Lanster

Nanoha al parecer ya se lo esperaba, los altos mandos son tan poco pacientes pero le sorprendió bastante la respuesta de Teana

"Teana ¿Porqué?"

"Yo no tomaré el puesto de la capitana Testarossa a menos que ella me lo de personalmente – Miro a Hayate firmemente – Todo el escuadrón y yo esperamos pacientes el despertar de la capitana Fate, respetamos su lugar y no será ocupado por nadie más que no sea ella"

"Teana…" Dijo Nanoha con lágrimas en los ojos, le fue fiel a Fate cuando inclusive no había esperanzas de que ella despertara

"Teana… - Dijo Hayate con una sonrisa – Esta bien, haré saber a los altos mandos de esto, no te preocupes

"Muchas gracias comandante Yagami" Miro a Nanoha quien la miraba con una sonrisa la cual ella correspondió

"No hay de qué"

"Permiso para retirarme señor" Pidió Teana

"Permiso concedido" Respondió Hayate

Teana salió por la compuerta dejando solas a Hayate y a Nanoha

"Es una muy buena chica" Dijo Hayate

"Si" Respondió Nanoha

"Nanoha-chan… - Dijo Hayate – Tu también la esperas ¿No?"

"Si es posible lo haré toda mi vida"

"Reconsidera lo que te dije – Una sonrisa en Hayate – Ellos escuchan aún cuando duermen…"

Nanoha miró a Hayate quien le sonreía, ella también le sonrió y salió de ahí, Hayate solo asintió

Nanoha corría hasta llegar al cuarto en el que Fate se encontraba, entró silenciosamente y se puso al lado de ella

"¿Sabes? Teana no quiso tomar tu puesto, ella y tu escuadrón te esperan, no quieren a otra capitana que no seas tú – Miro a Fate quien solo dormía – Vivio todos los días te viene a contar como le fue en la escuela, pero, me rompe el corazón la pregunta que me hace diariamente – tomo aire – me pregunta 'Nanoha-mama ¿Cuándo despertará Fate-mama?' y yo, yo – Empezó a llorar – le digo que no lo sé por qué es la verdad, Fate-chan, nos haces falta, a todos, te necesitamos, yo te necesito, Chrono-kun, Lindy-san y Arf-san me encomendaron que te cuidara ¡Imagínate! Inclusive Arf, yo pensé que ella se quedaría a cuidarte como lo hacía de costumbre, pero no lo hizo, te dejo en mis manos, pero ¿Yo que puedo hacer? ¡Mírame! No paro de llorar, todos los días es lo mismo, Fate-chan, yo – Respiraba rápido – no puedo estar sin ti, me estoy muriendo por dentro, yo – Empezaba a tomar aire para tranquilizarse – Yo, quería decirte algo, no fui capaz de decírtelo antes, espero al menos serlo ahora – Se tranquilizo – Hayate-chan dice que me escuchas, entonces si de verdad lo haces te lo diré – Tomo aire – Fate-chan, desde que éramos pequeñas, cuando te vi por primera vez, lo que me cautivo de ti fueron tus hermosos ojos carmesí, a pesar que estaban llenos de tristeza, algo dentro de mi me decía que yo era capaz de quitarte ese dolor, y lo hice, te vi sonreír por primera vez, cuando estuve en problemas me salvaste, siempre y cada vez que te necesite ahí estabas, tu mirada… cada día era más hermosa… Me siento mal al tener que despertar y no encontrarte a mi lado, pero me siento peor al no poderte mirar nuevamente, Fate-chan yo… - Tomo aire – yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti siempre lo estuve y siempre lo estaré, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario solo por volver a mirar esos radiantes ojos carmesí, sin ti estoy perdida…" Nanoha se dejo caer en Fate, pero, de repente, el cuerpo de Fate daba pequeños movimientos, empezó con el movimiento de sus brazos, Nanoha se separó como un rayo y con lágrimas en los ojos veía como Fate se movía llamó a Shamal mentalmente, la cual le dio una respuestas positivas, luego poco a poco los ojos de Fate se iban abriendo, hasta quedar completamente abiertos, miro alrededor de la habitación y vio a Nanoha parada, Fate tenía una expresión de sorpresa – "¡Au!" – Exclamó y llevo su mano a la cabeza

"Fate-chan…" Dijo Nanoha

Fate volteó y la miró detenidamente

"¿Tú quien eres?" Preguntó

"¿Qué?" Fueron las palabras de Nanoha

En ese momento entro Shamal con su equipo a revisarla

"Es cierto, ya despertó ¡Avisen a la comandante Yagami!" Exclamó Shamal

Nanoha estaba estupefacta, Fate por otro lado miraba a Shamal con extrañeza

"Buenos días Fate-chan, nos has tenido muy preocupados, Nanoha-chan estuvo cuidando de ti todo este tiempo y-"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?" Interrumpió Fate

Shamal abrió los ojos como si fueran dos platos, miro a Nanoha quien estaba pálida

"¡Fate-chan! – Entro Hayate - ¡Ya era hora bandida nos has tenido muy preocupados!"

"¿Eh? ¿Fate? ¿Así me llamo?"

"Que demo… Estas bromeando ¿No?, no hagas eso es de muy mal gusto, yo soy la única que puede hacer esa bromas jejeje, es broma ¿No? ¿¡No!?" Decía Hayate

"No sé ni quien soy"

"¡Eres la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Hallaoun!" Exclamó Hayate

"Testa ¿Qué? ¿Enforcer?"

"Mierda…" Murmuro Hayate

"¡Hayate!" Exclamó Shamal

"Lo siento, me desespera"

"Al parecer ha sufrido un cuadro de amnesia" Dijo Shamal

"¿Se le pasará?" Preguntó Hayate

"Esperemos que sea temporal" Dijo Shamal apuntando

"Bueno, ya mande a avisar a los Hallaoun y a los altos mandos, esperemos que Lindy-san pueda hacer algo" Dijo Hayate dando vueltas

"Disculpen, no entiendo nada de lo que les pasa"

"¡Fate-san!" Exclamó Teana entrando

"¿Eh?" Dijo Fate

"Fate-san, sabía que iba a despertar, ya todo el escuadrón lo sabe, están deseos por volver a la acción pronto"

"No creo que vuelva a la acción" Dijo Hayate

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Teana

"Ella no recuerda nada, ni siquiera a Nanoha-chan" Dijo Shamal

"No puede ser, Fate-san, ¿Recuerda la última misión? ¿Nos recuerda? El escuadrón, las aventuras… ¡Oh vamos! ¡No puede olvidar a Vivio ni a Nanoha-san!"

"¿Vivio?" Preguntó Fate

"Vivio – Dijo Nanoha – Nuestra hija, la niña de ojos bicolor y cabellos rubios que venía a hablarte a diario"

"Vivio…" Dijo Fate

"Dejémoslas solas, y traigan a Vivio-chan" Dijo Hayate

"¿Tengo una hija? Pero… ¿Cómo?"

"Vivio vino a nosotras, la adoptamos y ahora somos una familia"

"¿Nosotras? O sea que somos…"

"No tonta, somos amigas, las mejores…"

"Oh ya veo"

"Fate-chan, cuando venga Vivio te lo ruego, escúchala, ella va a estar muy triste si sabe que no la recuerdas, por favor, no la hagas sufrir más"

"Uhm…"

"¡Fate-mama!" Exclamó Vivio entrando

"Vivio, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó como si no supiera nada Nanoha

"La tía Hayate me mando a llamar, me dijeron que Fate-mama había despertado y vine corriendo"

"¿Portal?" Preguntó Nanoha arqueando la ceja

"Si…" Dijo Vivio bajándo la cabeza

"Vivio…" Dijo Fate al ver a la pequeña

"¡Era cierto! ¡Mira Nanoha-mama! ¡Fate-mama ha despertado!" Dijo Vivio brincando

"Si Vivio, anda, dale un abrazo a Fate-mama" Dijo Nanoha

Vivio corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó fuertemente, temiendo a que se vaya nuevamente

"Que alegría saber que Fate-mama ha vuelto con nosotras" Dijo Vivio

"Si Vivio, lamento haberte causado problemas, a ti y a Nanoha-mama" Dijo Fate abrazando a su hija cariñosamente

"Fate-mama no te vuelvas a dormir, duermes mucho"

"Jajaja, discúlpame Vivio, no dormiré tanto ¿Entendido?"

"¡Uhm!" Asintió Vivio

"¿Y bien? Cuéntame como te fue en la escuela" Dijo Fate haciendo que Nanoha se sorprendiera

"¡Uhm! Bueno, no estuve todo el día pero si para presentar mi tarea, mira – Sacó su cuaderno – La profesora me dijo que estuvo muy bien"

"Ya veo, otra A+ como en tus exámenes aunque esa A- no estuvo mal del todo" Dijo Fate acariciando a su hija

Nanoha estaba pálida ¿Cómo era posible que Fate supiera todo eso si ella estaba en coma?

"¡Fate-mama me escuchaba! ¿Oíste Nanoha-mama? ¡Fate-mama escuchaba lo que Vivio le decía!"

Nanoha a duras penas pudo sonreír

'_Ellos escuchan'_

"_Endemoniada Hayate-chan"_

Pensó Nanoha recordando lo que Yagami le había dicho tiempo atrás y repetido hace un par de horas

"Vivio Te trajo galletas Fate-mama – Abrió su mochila y sacó un pequeño recipiente – Ayer las hice con Nanoha-mama y como me sacaron de la escuela antes del receso, todavía las tengo y son para ti Fate-mama te las regalo" Dijo la niña extendiendo sus galletas

"¡Vivio! ¡Te acordaste! - Exclamó Fate – Vale las acepto, yo comeré una y tu otra ¿Vale?"

"Mou, pero traje cinco, mejor quédate con dos, y Nanoha-mama y yo nos repartimos las otras tres"

"Jejeje, Vivio, comete las tres hija,yo acabo de desayunar" Mintió Nanoha entrando en la conversación

"Mou, esta bien ¡Más para mí! – Miro a Fate quien la miraba con una sonrisa – Fate-mama que te parece si partimos esta tercera en la mitad y tú y yo tendremos la misma cantidad – La niña partió la galleta – toma Fate-mama"

"Oh… Gracias Vivio" Dijo Fate mientras que Vivio comía sus galletas

"¡Uhm!"

"Wow están deliciosas"

"¡Claro! Si deseas, de aquí cuando volvamos a casa Vivio te prepara más Fate-mama"

"Como desees Vivio" Dijo Fate acariciando los cabellos de su hija

"Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama volverá con nosotras hoy ¿Verdad?"

"No lo sé Vivio, lo dudo, creo que le tienen que hacer un par de exámenes más, pero estoy segura que volverá pronto solo hay que ser pacientes"

"¡Uhm!"

Nanoha en ese momento recibió un mensaje telepático por parte de Hayate, los Hallaoun habían llegado y era mejor advertirles antes que entren al cuarto y con Vivio al frente no era conveniente

"Vivio, quédate con Fate-mama, ya regreso, voy a atender un pequeño asunto" Dijo Nanoha

"Claro, le contare a Fate-mama como ayer a tía Vita se le derramo la soda" Dijo la niña alegremente

Nanoha miro a Fate quien miraba a Vivio con una gran sonrisa, miro alegremente el cuadro de madre e hija y salió, corrió hasta encontrarse con los Hallaoun

"¡Todo fue gracias a ti Nanoha-chan!" Exclamó Lindy abrazando a Nanoha

"N-No, yo" Dijo Nanoha

"Esto es un milagro" Dijo Chrono

"¡Veamos a Fate!" Exclamó Arf

"¡¡Esperen!!" Exclamó Nanoha haciendo que pararan en seco

"¿Qué sucede Nanoha?" Pregunto Chrono

"Fate-chan, si ha despertado, pero…"

"¿Pero?" Preguntó Arf

"Pero no recuerda nada, no sabe ni siquiera quien es"

"…"

"Ahora está con Vivio, y ella esta muy alegre, seria conveniente que esperen aquí un momento, además, será mejor que Vivio no este ahí por mucho tiempo-"

"Nanoha-chan – Dijo Lindy – No te preocupes, déjala a Vivio-chan, seremos pacientes, lo hemos sido durante seis meses, y aún más lo haz sido tú, no te preocupes, ella recordará quienes somos, pero por el momento, deja a Vivio con su madre, luego entraremos y lo haremos contigo, por meintras creo que sería conveniente que nos demos una vuelta por la cafetería, hemos venido sin desayuno, jejeje, ve Nanoha-chan, no te preocupes"

"Uhm…" Asintió Nanoha se despidió y regresó al lugar

"Entonces tía Signum gritó _'Pero Ama Hayate, con usted no tenemos privacidad, ¡No podemos ir ni a los servicios higiénicos!' _" Dijo la niña imitando la voz de la guardiana

"Jajaja - Reía Fate al escuchar a la pequeña niña – Signum no andaba de buen humor"

"Ya la conoces, se molesta de todo" Dijo Vivio recostándose en la silla

"¡Que buena memoria que tienes Vivio!" Exclamó Nanoha

"¡Nanoha-mama! ¿Verdad que tía Signum es muy gruñona?"

"Si, pero también es muy buena"

"¡Si! ¡Es muy buena!"

"Fate-chan, tu madre, hermano y familiar quieren verte, Vivio y yo volveremos en la noche" Dijo Nanoha

"Mou, ¿No puedo quedarme?"

"No, tu te quedas con Vita-chan y con Zafira, tengo que terminar unos asuntos"

"Esta bien, pero ¿Haremos pastel?"

"Claro"

"¡Bien! Te lo traeremos, cuídate Fate-mama que tengas dulces sueños, pero no duermas mucho ¿Eh?" Dijo la niña dándole un beso en al mejilla a su madre

"Claro, no tienes de que preocuparte" Dijo Fate con un leve sonrojo

"Volvere en un par de minutos Fate-chan" Le dijo Nanoha en el oído a Fate hacieno que está se sonroje fuertemente

"_¿Por qué me sonroje? ¿Qué poderes tiene ella sobre mí?"_ Pensó Fate

"Bien Vivio, andando" Dijo Nanoha saliendo con su hija, la cual sonreía radiantemente

"Son muy lindas" Dijo Fate sonriendo

Nanoha dejó a Vivio con Vita y Zafira, y corrió hacia la cafetería ahí estaban Lindy, Chrono y Arf hablando muy alegremente

"Ya pueden entrar" Dijo Nanoha sonriendo

"Ya pasó lo peor Nanoha-chan, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que recuerde" Dijo Lyndi

"Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?" Dijo Arf

"Vamos" Dijo Chrono

Nanoha asintió y los llevo hacia la habitación de Fate

"¡Fate, Fate!" Exclamó Arf saltando hacia su ama

"¡Oh!"

"Hola Fate-chan" Dijo Lindy

"Hola hermana" Saludó Chrono

"Fate-chan, ellos son tu familia, Lindy Hallaoun, Chorno Hallaoun y tu familiar Arf"

"Oh ya veo, por favor tomen asiento" Dijo Fate

Todos se sentaron y conversaron amenamente, Fate les hacía preguntas sobre la TSAB, pero nada sobre su pasado, ellos respondían alegremente, y contaban una que otra anécdota graciosa sobre lo que sucedía mientras ella dormía, luego Chrono recibió una llamada de su cuartel y la visita tuvo que terminarse

"Nos volveremos a ver Fate-chan" Dijo Lindy despidiéndose de su hija

"Descansa Fate" Dijo Chrono

"¡Cuidate Fate!" Exclamó Arf

Salieron por la compuerta y se fueron

"Que bonita familia" Dijo Fate

"Familia a la que perteneces" Respondió Nanoha

"Uhm" Asintió Fate

"Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, disculpen la intromisión" Dijo Hayate entrando

"¡Hayate-chan!" Exclamó Nanoha

"Uhm, esta bien"

"Estas bien sanita amiga, solo que tu cabecita no nos quiere recordar" Dijo Hayate dándole unos golpecitos a la frente de Fate

"Hayate-chan, no le hagas eso"

"Vale, vale"

"¿Qué te dijeron los altos mandos?" Dijo Nanoha

"Quieren hablar con Fate-chan, pero les he dicho que aún no esta completamente sana, sin embargo, vendrán en cualquier momento, y lo mejor es prepararnos – Miro a Fate – Fate-chan, para cuando llegue ese momento hazte la dormida"

"Que infantil" Dijo Nanoha

"¿Ves otra solución?"

"No pero…"

"Entonces shh"

"Mou…"

"Sin embargo trata de moverte como si estuvieras soñando" Le dijo a Fate

"Ella no se mueve mientras duerme Hayate-chan"

"Que Shh ¿No?"

"¡Jum!"

"Bueno, está bien, pero ¿Cómo sabré quienes son?" Dijo Fate

"No te preocupes, yo te avisare" Dijo Hayate

"Bueno las dejo chicas, tengo que preparar el almuerzo para Vivio" Dijo Nanoha

"Vale, pero luego te das una vueltita por aquí" Dijo Hayate

"Claro, en la noche pasaré por aquí con Vivio – Se acercó a Fate – Cuídate mucho – Le dio un beso en la mejilla – no te juntes mucho con Hayate"

"¿No que ya se iba Instructora Takamachi?" Dijo Hayate cruzando los brazos

"Ya me voy Comandante Yagami" Nanoha le dijo haciendo una mofa y sacándole la lengua

"¡Olvidate del aumento de sueldo!"

"ñññ" Sacó la lengua Nanoha cerrando la compuerta

"Vaya que bonita amistad" Dijo Fate

"Amistad a la cual también perteneces Fate-chan"

"Comandante Yagami – Se abrió una pantalla en frente de Hayate – Los Altos Mandos han llegado, se dirigen al cuarto de la Enforcer Testarossa"

"Bien, no hay problema, gracias por el aviso Lucino" Dijo Hayate mientras desaparecía la pantalla

"Aquí ¿No?"

"Si, Fate-chan, pongamos en acción el plan"

"¡Uhm!"

"Buenas tardes comandante Yagami" Dijo entrando un hombre con otra delegación detrás

"Buenas tardes, aquí esta la Enforcer Testarossa, sólo que en estos momentos está descansando"

"Pero ya despertó del coma ¿No?" Dijo uno de los hombres

"Si, completamente, en cuando se termine de recuperar volverá a su escuadrón"

Fate empezaba a moverse siguiendo el plan de Hayate

"Bien, estaremos esperando ansiosos ese momento" Dijo otro hombre

Hayate solo asentía a todo lo que ellos decían, al fin de cuentas se fueron, muy felices de saber que Fate había despertado, Hayate se percató que la nave ya se había ido entonces sintió un gran alivio

"Nanoha-mama ya termine mis debes ¿Podemos ver a Fate-mama?" Preguntó Vivio

"Claro, pero no será por mucho tiempo" Respondió Nanoha mientras metía en su bolso un trozo de pastel

Salieron de allí y se dirigieron a la habitación de Fate

"Físicamente estas perfectamente bien, no hay inconvenientes si regresas a tu hogar, voy a hablar con Hayate-chan para ver si se puede esta misma noche" Dijo Shamal abriendo una pantalla

"¡Fate-mama volverá esta noche!" Exclamó Vivio alegremente

"Eso sería excelente" Dijo Nanoha sentándose al lado de Fate

"Buenas noches chicas" Dijo Fate

"Nanoha-mama te hizo un pastel especialmente para ti, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta, Vita y Zafira ya se lo habían comido casi todo, pero sin embargo dejaron un trozo y te lo trajimos" Dijo Vivio sacando el trozo de pastel del bolso

"¡Esta delicioso!" Exclamó Fate

"Bien chicas, hoy Fate-chan regresa con ustedes" Dijo Shamal

"¡Genial! Fate-mama ya tiene todo listo ¡Vamos!" Exclamó Vivio

"Fate-chan no tiene nada aquí, por eso dices que lo tiene todo listo bandida" Dijo Shamal

"Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?" Dijo Nanoha

"A mi pimpollas" Dijo Hayate entrando

"¿Pimpollas?" Dijo Nanoha con una gota en la cabeza

"¡Vamos!" Exclamo Hayate levantando su dedo índice al cielo

Todas salieron alegremente de allí, Fate estaba en una silla de ruedas, por que Hayate la había obligado, Nanoha la llevaba, por todos los pasillos que pasaban los soldados la saludaban con una reverencia, Fate solo sonreía nerviosamente, llegaron a la habitación y entraron

"Vaya – Dijo Fate observando el lugar - ¿Aquí vivo?"

"Sí, y ahí duermes" Señalo Hayate la gran cama

"¡Wow!" Exclamó Fate al verla

"Nanoha-mama va en este lado, yo aquí, y tu vas en esta parte de la cama Fate-mama" Dijo Vivio señalando los lugares

"Acuéstenla" Dijo Hayate

"Y-Yo puedo hacerlo"

"Fate tonta" Dijo Nanoha

Fate solo sonrió

"¡Las veo mañana nenas!" Exclamo Hayate jalando a Shamal

"Si, Comandante Yagami" Dijeron a coro las tres

"Como amo ese título" Dijo Hayate cerrando la compuerta

"Que graciosa es" Dijo Fate

"Es costumbre de ella serlo"

"Fate-mama vamos a dormir, este día ha sido muy agitado"

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo" Dijo Nanoha quitándose el uniforme

"Eh-Eh- Uhm" Asintió Fate

"_Por alguna razón me avergüenza el verla así"_ Pensó Fate

"Fate-mama no piensas dormir con la ropa que llevas ¿Cierto?"

"Ummm, es cierto, toma Fate-chan – Dijo Nanoha abriendo el ropero – Aquí están tus pijamas"

"¿Eh?"

"Fate-mama ¿Te ayudo?" Preguntó Vivio

"N-No gracias, puedo hacerlo y-yo sola" Dijo Fate

"Si Fate-mama lo dice…"

"Vivio, no molestes a Fate-mama" Dijo Nanoha

"E-Esto, ¿Pu-Puedo cambiarme en el baño?"

"Claro – Dijo Nanoha – Por ahí"

Fate entró al baño

"¿Porqué Fate-mama está tan rara Nanoha-mama?"

"Por que no ha tenido contacto con nosotras es todo Vivio"

"Nanoha-mama, Vivio está muy feliz"

"Yo también Vivio, ahora es hora de dormir"

"Nanoha…"

"¿Uhm?" Nanoha se volteó y vio a Fate parada

"Esto… Mi pijama es… ¿Así?"

"Si Fate-chan, así es"

"Oh, ya veo" Fate se acostó aun ruborizada y al hacerlo Vivio automáticamente la abrazó

"Te ha extrañado mucho Fate-mama"

"Uhm…"

Una vez que ya todas se acostaron se quedaron dormidas, esperando al nuevo amanecer

"Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama" Dijo la niña despertando a las mayores

"¿Qué pasa Vivio?" Preguntó Fate

"Vivio ya se va a la escuela" Respondió la niña alegremente

"Que tengas un buen día hija" Dijo Nanoha

"¡Uhm! Las veré luego"

"Cuídate Vivio" Dijo Fate

"Lo haré, adiós Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama"

Vivio se fue, dejando sola a la pareja

"Será mejor que yo también me levante" Dijo Nanoha parándose

"Nanoha, ¿Qué haré yo?" Preguntó la enforcer

"Ummm, bueno para empezar, tienes que usar tu uniforme – Abrió el ropero y sacó su uniforme – Mientras yo voy preparando el desayuno ¿Te parece?"

"Uhm" Asintió Fate algo nerviosa

Ambas se cambiaron y desayunaron pero antes de irse

"Fate-chan, tú como siempre – Se acercó Nanoha – Aún cuando me recordabas olvidabas ponerte bien esta corbata"

"Na-Nanoha"

"Bien, ya esta"

"Uhm"

"Fate-chan, Hayate-chan vendrá por ti en unos momentos, pero yo tengo que ir a clases, cuídate mucho, no hagas nada ¿Eh?" Dijo Nanoha guiñando el ojo

"E-Esta bien Nanoha" Dijo Fate sonrojada

"Bien, nos vemos – Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente – Te quiero Fate-chan"

Nanoha salió y dejó sola a Fate

"Un beso…"

En ese momento miles de flashes vinieron a la cabeza de Fate

_Prométeme que volverás bien Fate-chan_

"La corbata…"

_Claro que si Nanoha, yo volveré eso no lo dudes_

"Ella…"

_Tonta, quiero que regreses BIEN, yo sé que volverás, pero mou, te expones mucho_

"Yo le hice…"

_Jajaja, Nanoha tonta, te lo prometo_

"Una promesa… Dándole un beso en la frente…"

Se tiró dejó caer en la cama

"¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?"

La compuerta se abrió entrando la comandante junto con Shari

"Buenos días Fate-chan" Saludo Hayate

"Buenos días" Dijo Fate

"Fate-san, es un gusto volverla a ver, a pesar que usted no me recuerde, soy Shari, su asistente" Dijo agitando la mano de Fate con la suya

"Claro, claro, gracias Shari"

"Bueno, Fate-chan, Shari será tu guía, ella te llevará a recorrer todo este modulo y los que tu desees"

"Me encantaría que vea de nuevo a Bardiche" Dijo Shari

"Bardiche…"

"Bardiche, tu dispositivo inteligente – Hayate iba caminando a la salida – Quizá sea bueno que lo veas, yo me voy, las veo luego, adiós"

"Venga Fate-san, Bardiche se encuentra por aquí"

"Uhm"

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la sala de mantenimiento

"Bardiche no llego en condiciones óptimas – Decía Shari acercándose al contenedor donde estaba Bardiche – Tuvimos que reconstruirlo, hicimos una serie de investigaciones, pero al final de cuentas logramos nuestro objetivo – Lo sacaba del contenedor – Aquí está como nuevo"

"Bardiche…" Fate lo tomo en sus manos y de nuevo flashes de otros recuerdos vinieron a su mente

_Bardiche, ¿Alguna presencia?_

_**Sir, I feel something, but I don't know what it is**_

_Ya veo… ¡Teana! ¿Todo bien?_

_De maravilla Fate-san_

"Hubo una explosión…"

_Pero que demo- ¿Un mago?_

"El estaba furioso"

_Se han atrevido a irrumpir en mis tierras_

_¿Quién eres?_

"Algo andaba mal…"

_No te mereces saber mi nombre, porque morirás_

"Yo quería protegerlos"

_Evacuen ¡Rápido! Yo me encargo de este_

"Pero lanzó una gran fuente mágica en contra de mis soldados, y Bardiche me protegió a mi"

_**Sonic Move**_

_¿Qué…? _

"Los dejo inconscientes, pero gracias a Bardiche, salí ilesa"

_No te perdonaré el haber dejado a mi escuadrón de esa manera ¡Soy la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Hallaoun, y en nombre de la TSAB estás arrestado!_

_¿Un oficial? No te tengo miedo maguita_

_No soy cualquier maga_

"Luchamos sin cesar, pero el campo AMF estaba absorbiendo mi energía mágica"

_Los magos de la TSAB no pueden aún contra el campo AMF ¿No? Pequeños idiotas_

_Tsk… Bardiche… ¡Riot Blade!_

"Use todo mi poder dispuesta a vencerlo, logrando destruir el campo AMF que había alrededor"

_Te vencí, ahora vendrás conmigo_

_¡Jamás!_

"Me tomó entre sus brazos"

_Si yo muero, tú vendrás conmigo_

_¡No!_

"Voló al cielo y estaba decidido a autodestruirse"

_Morirás conmigo maga_

_No puede ser…_

_**Defenser barrier**_

_¡Bardiche!_

_**Sir, I won't let you die**_

_Bardiche…_

"Bardiche uso un campo de defensa a mi alrededor amortiguando así la explosión, yo salí volando al suelo a un lado opuesto del cadáver del mago"

_Bardiche, te lo agradezco mucho… Yo…_

_**Sir, please, don't thank me**_

_Pequeño niño tonto…_

_**Sir, we'll see again, since then, good bye**_

_Bardiche ¡No!_

"Bardiche no podía recuperarse, quedó destrozado con todo el impacto, yo ya no podía respirar"

_Nanoha… Lo siento_

"Estaba perdiendo la conciencia"

_¡Fate-san!_

_Teana… Estas al mando…_

_¡Fate-san! ¡No! ¡Espere!_

"Luego, yo… desperté… - Miró a Shari – Y ahora estoy aquí"

"Fate-san… Usted… Usted recuerda…"

"Solo recuerdo lo que sucedió ese día, flashes vienen a mi mente, pero ningún otro recuerdo"

"Eso es bueno Fate-san, usted esta recordando poco a poco"

"…"

"Voy a avisarle a la comandante Yagami, por favor espéreme"

Shari salió corriendo dejándola sola con Bardiche

"Bardiche"

"_**Sir, it's nice to see you again"**_

"No estaría aquí de no ser por ti"

"_**It's nothing, Sir, I miss you"**_

"Aunque no lo creas, también te extrañe, pero aún siento que algo le falta a mi vida…"

"_**You'll know, Sir"**_

"Eso espero"

Fate rondó por el lugar entrando en una pequeña habitación, en donde habían diferentes pantallas que conectaban a distintos lugares del módulo, Fate reviso todas y vio una en la que estaban Hayate y Nanoha, la maximizó, y la contemplo

"Nanoha-chan, esos informes valen oro, cuídalos"

"No hay problema, a Fate-chan le haz dado cosas peores, a ella le decías _'Vale una mina de oro'_ Nyahaha"

"Uwa… Cierto – Suspiro – De veras, ¿Le haz contado a Fate-chan algo sobre su pasado?"

"No, para nada"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, yo confío en que ella recuperará la memoria sin necesidad que yo le cuente algo sobre su pasado"

"Vaya Nanoha-chan, eres admirable"

"Nyahaha, no molestes"

"¡Comandante Yagami!" Entraba Shari

"Buenas tardes Shari ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Hayate

"Fate-san recuerda lo ocurrido antes de quedar en coma"

"_Asi que estuve en coma…" _Pensó Fate

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Nanoha

"Si, le mostré a Bardiche, ella lo tomó en sus manos y me empezó a contar lo ocurrido"

"Recuerda, pero no toda su vida…" Dijo Hayate pensando

"Hayate-chan, ella recordó lo que Vivio le decía mientras dormía"

"¿¡Qué!? Entonces hay esperanzas que recuerde ¡No las perdamos!"

En eso una alarma empezó a sonar, el pasillo empezó a parpadear con una luz roja, también el lugar en donde estaba Fate

Emergencia

Nanoha y Hayate se miraron y asintieron, ellas miraron a Shari y también asintió, Nanoha y Hayate corrieron al frente de donde se encontraban y Shari tomó un camino opuesto al de ellas, Fate minimizó la ventana y salió del cuarto

"Este sonido, se me hace tan familiar"

"_**Sir, it's an emergency"**_

"¿Emergencia?"

"_**Sir, I've heard that you lost the memory"**_

"Si Bardiche, dime ¿Qué hago?"

"_**Just call me"**_

"¿Llamarte?"

"_**Say 'Bardiche Assault – Set up' Please"**_

"E-Esta bien"

Fate tomo una posición central y extendió la mano con la que tenía al triángulo dorado

"Bardiche Assault - ¡Set Up!"

"_**Get Set – Set up"**_

Fate empezó a transformarse y una vez terminada su transformación se sorprendió de ver sus atuendos y aún más de ver al triángulo convertido en un báculo

"Te ves excelente Bardiche"

"_**Thanks Sir, you too as well, we have to go"**_

"Bien, guíame Bardiche"

"_**Yes Sir"**_

Fate salió por un de las ventanas del lugar y se dirigió a la terraza, vio a Hayate y a Nanoha que la miraban sorprendidas

"Fate-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? O mejor ¿Qué haces ASI?"

"Hayate, vengo a ayudar"

"Fate-chan – Empezó Nanoha – Esto puede ser muy peligroso, ya que no recuerdas nada y-"

"No Nanoha, déjame hacerlo, sé que puedo ayudar, además tú tienes informes que llenar"

"Y son muchos Nanoha-chan"

"Hayate-chan, no ayudas"

"Lo siento"

"Nanoha, cofía en mi, esta vez llegare bien, te lo prometo…"

"¿Esta vez? – Le empezaron a salir unas lágrimas a Nanoha – Lo recordaste…"

"Nanoha… Yo…" Fate tomo entre sus manos las de Nanoha y en eso vinieron otros flashes

_¿Cuál es tu propósito? Dime porque peleas_

_No es de tu incumbencia_

"Aquella vez…"

_Vinimos a ayudar_

…

"Siempre estaba allí"

_Fate-chan ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?_

"A pesar de lo testaruda que yo era"

_Es mejor que trabajemos en equipo_

_¡Uhm! ¡Uhm!_

"Cuando ya no tenía esperanzas…"

_¡Fate-chan!_

_¿Eh?_

_¡Toma mi mano!_

"Me diste lo que siempre busque"

_Aliados ¿Huh?_

_Ella es mi amiga_

"Y yo prometí protegerte"

_¿Estas bien?_

_¡Me siento con muchas energías!_

"E inclusive conocimos a Hayate"

_¡Sorpresa! Regalos de navidad_

_¡Uwa!_

"Hasta peleamos codo a codo con ella"

_Starlight… Breaker!_

_Plasma Zamber Breaker!_

_Ragnarok!_

"Vinimos juntas a Mid-Childa"

_Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan se ven geniales con esos uniformes_

"Nos unimos a la sección seis"

_Si hiciera mi propia sección, Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan ¿Cooperarían conmigo?... Por supuesto que si no quieren, o si tienen alguna preocupación acerca de esto… Entiendo, pero… Umm_

_Hayate-chan ¿Por qué estas siendo tan reservada? _

_¿No hemos estado juntas desde el tercer grado?_

_De todas maneras si no nos invitabas a una unidad tan divertida nos hubiéramos molestado, ¿Verdad Fate-chan?_

_¡Si!_

_En verdad se los agradezco, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan_

"Continuamos investigando y Vivio vino a nosotras, llenando más de alegría mi alma"

_Desde ahora yo también seré tu mama_

_¿Nanoha-mama? ¿Fate-mama?_

_¿Siii?_

"Terminamos el incidente de la Lost logia con éxito"

_Ahora Jail esta en la cárcel, y no creo que salga algún día_

"Pasó el tiempo y continuamos siendo la familia que éramos"

_Fate-mama me voy a la escuela_

_Cuídate Vivio_

_Nanoha-mama me voy a la escuela_

_Pórtate bien Cariño_

"Pero yo…"

_Quiero que regreses __**BIEN**_

"No cumplí mi promesa"

_Te lo prometo_

"Nanoha, yo…"

"Fate-chan…"

Todos los que estaban en la plataforma escucharon lo dicho por Fate, ella ya había recuperado la memoria

"Con un simple roce de sus manos" Dijo Hayate

"Lo lamento, no cumplí mi promesa" Terminó Fate

"Fate-chan – Dijo Nanoha – N-No tienes de qué preocuparte, te exigí mucho sabiendo que la misión no era del todo fácil"

"A pesar de todo, te fallé Nanoha, e hice que tus hermosos ojos azules lloraran por mí"

Nanoha levantó el rostro sorprendida ante las palabras de Fate

"Te escuchaba todas las noches llorando preguntándome el motivo de mi coma"

Fate apretó más el agarre de sus manos

"Seis meses sin ver mis ojos, hicieron que los tuyos se nublaran de tristeza"

Fate soltó una de sus manos y la llevo al rostro de Nanoha

"Nanoha, yo soy la que esta perdida sin tus radiantes ojos azules…"

Nanoha recordó

'_Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario solo por volver a mirar esos radiantes ojos carmesí, sin ti estoy perdida…'_

"Tu… - La miro a los ojos – Escuchaste lo que te dije"

"Sí, escuche todo…"

Fate soltó el agarre para tomarla de la cintura, Nanoha estaba muy sonrojada, sin embargo Fate se veía decidida

"Treinta Childs* a que la besa" Murmuró Signum

"Cuarenta a que se la come" Respondió Vita

"Setenta a que ustedes se callan" Dijo Hayate en voz alta

Vita y Signum bajaron sus cabezas avergonzadas

Fate y Nanoha voltearon a verla y Hayate solo levanto su dedo pulgar sonriente

Nanoha y Fate le sonrieron y se volvieron a mirar

"No voy a esperar de nuevo otra noche más, han pasado seis meses, y no fui capaz de decirte esto cuando tuve la oportunidad"

Fate la acercó más a ella

"Nanoha, te amo, siempre lo he hecho, desde el momento en el que te conocí"

Fate se fue acercando más al rostro de Nanoha, quien aún estaba nerviosa, sin embargo Fate la tomó por sorpresa y la besó, Nanoha estaba en shock, sin embargo al volver en sí, abrazó a Fate por el cuello y le respondió el beso, ambas estaba realmente felices, no sólo Fate había recobrado al memoria, sino también le confesó sus sentimientos a Nanoha

"Ejem, cof, cof, ¿Saben? Estamos en medio de una misión" Dijo Hayate rompiendo el beso

"Mou Hayate-chan, ve a molestar a otro lado" Dijo Nanoha retomando el beso

"Pe-Pero – Las miro - ¡Aiins! ¡Me caen mal!"

"Jaja, ven Hayate, sin ti no seriamos nada" Dijo Fate extendiendo su mano

"Bueno cierto, sin mi no son nada nenas" Hayate respondió al abrazo

"Abrazo grupal, nyahaha" Rió Nanoha

Dieron vueltas por la plataforma riendo, hasta que Hayate dijo _'Paren, paren, voy a vomitar el almuerzo'_

"Hayate-chan, lo siento, me robo a Fate-chan"

"Esta bien Nanoha-chan, yo tengo a Signum y a Vita"

Las nombradas estaban jugando póker encima de Zafira

"¿Qué tienes?" Dijo Vita amenazante

"¿Qué tienes tú?" Dijo Signum más amenazante aún

Nanoha, Fate y Hayate rieron al ver ese cuadro, aunque Hayate reía con una vena en la cabeza

"¿Sabes Nanoha?" Dijo Fate tomando a su novia en los brazos

"¿Qué sucede Fate-chan?"

"Antes de ir a la misión pasada, Bardiche y yo dimos un recorrido por Mid-Childa, y pues, encontramos un lugar hermoso – Bajo la mirada a su dispositivo - ¿Aún tienes las coordenadas?"

"_**Yes, Sir"**_

"Genial – Sonrió – Nanoha ¿Me acompañas?"

"Por su puesto" Dijo Nanoha

"Hey, ustedes se divierten ¿Y su hija?"

"Hayate, ya lo había pensado, por eso Vivio vendrá con nosotras, le gustará saber la nueva noticia" Dijo Fate empezando a flotar con Nanoha en los brazos

"Son de lo peor ¡Váyanse! ¡Sí! ¡Déjenme! ¡Pidan un aumento nomás!" Exclamaba Hayate mientras Fate iba levitando más y más

"¡Adios Hayate-chan! ¡Cuídate! ¡Ustedes también Vita-chan, Signum-san!"

Hayate decía palabras que no se llegaban a escuchar, por otra parte Vita y Signum solo levantaron la mano, estaban concentradas en su juego

"¿A dónde vamos Fate-chan?"

"Primero a sacar a Vivio por la ventana"

"Le estas enseñando malos modales"

"¡Oh vamos! Sólo por hoy"

"Esta bien"

Llegaron a su casa y Vivio salió por la ventana

"Vivio cámbiate, vamos a dar un paseo" Dijo Fate

"¡Paseo! ¡Paseo!" Vivio se cambió tan rápido como pudo y subió con sus mamas

"¿A dónde vamos Fate-mama?" Preguntó la niña

"Al jardín más hermoso que puede existir en Mid-Childa"

La familia, voló por los cielos de Mid-Childa, perdiéndose en el atardecer…

"Estan volando sin permiso" Dijo Hayate

"Cierto" Asintió Shamal

"Shamal, recuérdame NO aumentarles el sueldo"

"Está bien"

La comandante subió junto con sus guardianes, aunque Vita y Signum se ganaron una buena reprimenda, la cual terminó como castigo en un desfile de trajes cosplayer

"Fate-chan siempre te amaré"

"Yo también a ti Nanoha"

"Amor familiar ¡Qué emoción!"

"Nyahaha, cierto Vivio"

"Las amo familia" Dijo Fate abrazando a su familia

"Nosotras también a ti Fate-chan"

"El asuntó es que Fate-mama esta asfixiando a Vivio"

"Lo siento Vivio" Dijo Fate soltándola

"Jajaja, te la creíste, Fate-mama"

"¡Ven aquí bandida!"

"¡Hey paren!"

_Ahora ya no tengo miedo, por qué que tú siempre estarás a mi lado, voy a ser fuerte, para así poder protegerte…_

**-Fin-**

***Childs: **Un tipo de moneda que invente xD Imagino que eso usan en Mid-Childa *-* xD

**Notas del autor**

Treinta páginas exactas -.- aunque son menos de 11,000 palabras ., el primer One-Shot tan largo que he hecho xD, pero lo hice para recompensar el tiempo que he estado ausente cofcofyelqueestarecofcof Se me ha antojado hacer uno de SignumxShamal xD cofcofselosdedicoaYami-chanyaFatu-chancofcof ¿Por San valentin? Ese hijo de su mami u.u Naah, no creo que acabe un fic para esa época, aunque seria un One-Shot DD: cofcofparamisamigascofcof Creo que me quieren pegar DD: ¡OMG pagina 31! ¡Condenado Word! Lamento lo de los otros fics u.u si algo es seguro que antes de Marzo llega el fin de coincidencia y posiblemente el de un miembro más, regresando al fic que les he traído, trate de combinar de todo, desde romance, hasta comedia, un poco de todo, espero les haya gustado ^^, _*Jhomi tomando agua*_ Bien ¿En que estaba? Ahh si xD Traté de ser lo más breve posible, de llegar rápido a los eventos, espero eso no le haya chocado a alguien u.u si sucedió me disculpo u.u

Eso seria todo ^^ Agradezco los MP y Reviews que me dejan en otros fics xD me animan mucho, mucho en serio gracias nenas u.u ¡OMG! Ando como Hayate xDD, eso me pasa por ser su seguidora xDD ¡Qué viva Hayate pillinas! Ok mejor me callo xD, saludos a mis amiwas . cofcofnosequejenporelficqueharéporquebienquelesgustaracofcof Siento que seré golpeada xD ¡Mátenme luego de terminar mis fics! T.T xD. Nos vemos! ¡Hasta mi próximo trabajo! Tomen su lechecita DD:

¡¡Matta nee!!

**Actualizo**

*No lei convivencias xDD no la he termiando me he quedado en la pagina 13, lo siento, ando muy ocupada u.u

*Gracias por los MP's a todos ^^


End file.
